projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel Alencon
Ciel Alencon is one of the main characters from God Eater 2 and a playable character in Project X Zone 2. Profile Ciel was acquainted with Julius during her time at the Magnolia Compass, though she did not bond with him to the level of friends. She spent a childhood following strict orders and was taught that rules were more important over matters. Due to this strict upbringing, she was unable to develop her social ability and found it hard to respond in normal conversations. Years later she joined Blood and asked the Protagonist to be her first friend. When she was trapped in the red rain in a mission to protect a malfunctioned God Arc Soldier from Aragami harm and adhered to the Friar Director's orders to protect the God Arc Soldiers and stay instead of following Julius's inferior authority to save herself. The protagonist disobeyed the Friar Director's orders and rode in a God Arc Soldier to rescue Ciel from the red rain and a Chi-You. After being put into temporary confinement quarters, Ciel conversed with the Protagonist over the Protagonist's reasoning in disobeying orders and the risks taken and learned from the Protagonist of the warmth of protecting one's precious people. She also assisted in the rescue of the kidnapped Black Plague infected children aboard the Friar. Ciel is part of the remaining Blood team at the confrontation against the Person Who Opens the World. Crosspedia Entry Vice Captain of Blood, a Special Forces Unit based out of Fenrir's mobile fortress, Friar. She grew up in the Magnolia Compass orphanage, where she was trained in advanced warfare from an early age. She excels at close-range combat and is an expert tactician. A cool and collected rationalist, she once valued rules and mission objectives over all else. As a result, she tended to act stiff and formal and had trouble communicating with her companions. However, now that she has spent time with the warmhearted members of Blood, who value their friends' lives far more than any rules, she has begun to loosen up and express herself more freely. Ciel is also an expert at customizing Bullets, a type of weapon used with gun-form God Arcs. Should the subject come up, she will happily talk about them for hours. Gameplay Ciel first appears in Chapter 16: Thicker Than Water. She uses her God Arc for both short and long distance combat, which gives her a tactical edge against her enemies. Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Ultimate Equipment (Project X Zone 2) Gear: Warlord Knife: Sage (ATK+374, DEX+40) Accessory: God Eater (ATK+20, DEF+250, TEC+50, DEX+10, SP+50) Attack List Skill List Auto Skill List Theme Her theme is "No Way Back" from God Eater 2. -God Eater- No Way Back|No Way Back (God Eater Burst) Quotes List of Quotes - Ciel Alencon & Nana Kozuki Gallery Ciel (God Eater 2).jpg|Ciel (God Eater 2) Ciel (Blood Uniform).jpg|Ciel (Blood Uniform) Ciel reporting for duty.jpg|Ciel reporting for duty cd0e97129d4f9f60604f5f8e0e800156.jpg|Ciel hugging Cappy|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Ciel_Alencon Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters